


補償

by etrus



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JayDick＋TimDick，3P，31兩人有BDSM的關係，有一點未成年手活暗示</p>
<p>R18、NC-17、PWP、YAOI、BL鈣片節奏的純發洩文，角色人格偏差，角色形象崩壞，OOC，裡面出場的所有人腦袋都有問題。<br/>二次元歸二次元，三次元歸三次元，兩者請勿混為一談，這篇是純正只會發生在二次元，所有的東西都與三次元無關。內容皆為捏造，包含人體生理、背景設定、角色設定、邏輯觀念、性愛方式等等全部都是虛構的，全部都是錯的，與原作一點關係都沒有，全都是假的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	補償

Jason知道Tim與Dick兩人之間的秘密，他沒興趣也不想過問，他們私底下玩什麼把戲跟他無關，甚至連去告密都懶，他是局外人，一直都是。

所以他從未想過自己居然有一天會搭上這破事。

Jason看著站在他面前一臉認真的人。

「你嗑藥了……不，不對，是中了什麼魔法或輻射中毒。」Jason肯定地說。

「我很好，沒有任何外來影響也不是替身改造人。」Tim回答，他並沒有因為對方的無聊發言而瞧不起對方，因為他知道彼此都是認真在談論這事，或許對方只是在以假亂真，但至少他是認真的，所以他讓自己拿出相對的態度來應對對方的瘋言瘋語。

「我知道你跟Dickie Bird背地裡的那個骯髒小遊戲。」Jason瞇起眼，相當不以為然地繼續說，「但這不構成你打算把我牽扯進去的理由，為了什麼？」

「因為你是最適合的人選。」Tim沒有閃躲對方極為不友善的打量目光，「我想你應該也不樂意外人碰他，既然你很清楚的話，你最適合擔任這個，就當作一種補償吧！對你的補償，我一直以來都沒有代替你的意思。」

「真話。」Jason不耐煩地悶哼一聲，「我要聽真話，替代品。」

「好吧，這一切都是為了Dick。」

「哼，當然是他，大哥的乖寶寶不是嗎。」Jason瞬間放鬆下來，彷彿這個理由明確得讓他不用防備對方任何心思，「雖然乖的定義有待商榷。」

「他需要新的碰觸，需要第三個人來滿足他，而我覺得你是最適合的人，不，應該說非你不可。」Tim坦言，「不過說是要補償你也不是假話，只是不是我的補償，而是Dick對你的補償。」

Jason挑眉。

「在少年時期跟信任景仰的哥哥同床夜話，棉被下發生什麼事也不令人驚訝，不是嗎Jason。」

Jason對於對方的發言保持沉默，他將手探進外套裡，肢體緊繃又隨意得彷彿即將掏槍殺人，但最終從他外套裡取出的只是香煙，他自顧自點起菸，Tim則很識相地轉身離開，沒有多作停留也不再開口詢問。

Jason沒有說出任何同意或拒絕等字眼，也不需要說出來，對方早已知道他的回答。

「……果然該死得像極了老蝙蝠是嗎，哼。」Jason彈了彈菸。

因為對方在來之前早就知道他的回答，知道他終究會同意。

骯髒小遊戲。

躲在棉被裡，窩在對方懷裡，相互磨蹭著性器，像是遊戲般，輕笑低語。

少年再正常不過的生理發洩，輕而易舉地可以用年少輕狂作為理由來抹去性愛接觸的事實。

Jason曾經與Dick之間的小遊戲。

他並沒有因為被Tim知道這件事感到生氣，反而露出微笑，像是自己偷偷作了什麼好事終於被人發現那般帶有絲絲得意，他與Dick之間也有屬於他們的骯髒小遊戲，但死後一切就消失無蹤，宛如不存在地誰也沒提起，但無論如何的確發生過，即使擱在心裡最深處也無法消失的過往。

他的確需要補償，Dick是該要補償他。

他終究會同意。

 

Jason以全力盡可能隱藏自己的氣息，悄然無聲地接近床邊，但被矇眼、雙手被反綁拘束在背後的Dick卻仍警惕地繃緊身體，彷彿懷疑有人接近將自己所有的官感全部打開般警戒觀察著，即使是塞著肛塞、雙腿張開全裸跪在床上，身上有著因為興奮而冒出的汗水及可疑黏液，Dick依然保有身為義警的訓練。

跟在Jason身後的Tim刻意又自然地發出腳步聲走進房間，掩蓋過Jason的存在，成功讓Dick以為是Tim而鬆懈神經，藉由Tim的掩護，在Dick不知情的狀況下Jason順利接近對方，雖然已經聽過Tim的說明大概能想像出是什麼狀況，但實際看到還是讓Jason幾乎瞬間就硬了，無法分神去形容是怎樣的香豔刺激，而是單純的令人想幹，勾起心中的嗜虐，想壓倒跪在床上的人，用最屈辱的方式狠狠上了那個人。

不得不說Tim對於控制行為非常有才能也很有品味，他把Dick訓練掌控得非常完美，完美到Jason懷疑有誰看到這樣子能不硬，情色而不下流、束縛卻保有尊重，精準地把Dick控制在慾望的煎熬與愉悅之間。

Tim將手搭在Dick的肩上，溫柔地撫摸著對方的背肌，像是稱讚又如同膜拜，用溫熱的手掌順著肌理線條慢慢滑過。

「什麼顏色？」Tim問。

「綠色。」Dick回答。

噢～他們還有設安全機制。Jason不動聲色地在心中讚揚，真是專業得沒話說。

Tim順著背部一路摸下去至臀部，抽出沾滿潤滑液的肛塞，三根手指就這麼直接插進去檢查裡面的狀況，過程中Dick除了呻吟幾聲，身軀依然保持挺直不亂動，任由Tim在他身上動作，就算Tim故意摸上體內敏感的那處，也只是顫抖著雙腿強迫自己跪好，安分地張開腿暴露著開始滲出前液的性器。

「過來。」Tim捧著Dick的頭，坐在床上的同時引導對方的嘴靠近自己的胯部，「抬高你的屁股趴好，張嘴。」

Dick溫馴地提起臀部跪趴在Tim雙腿間，雖然雙手被拘束住難以移動，但這對訓練有素的Dick來說並不是問題，在對方的協助下順利趴好，即使雙眼被遮住看不見對方接下來的行為也乖乖張嘴，任憑對方將半勃的陰莖放進他的嘴中，讓性的腥羶與青少年稚嫩的清爽充滿他的口腔，溫順且討好地吸吮起來。

Tim親密地摸著Dick的頭，讓手指梳過Dick的髮間，吐露出滿意且享受的氣息，不過在享受Dick濕熱的口腔時，他仍不忘給了在旁邊隱藏自己存在的Jason一個暗示，接受到訊息的Jason搓著自己已經徹底硬起的性器，無聲地移動到Dick身後，Tim不動聲色地用雙手圈起Dick的頸部與後腦，雙腿也微微屈起靠攏，默默固定住Dick，而專心舔弄對方陰莖的Dick沒有察覺，他以為這些動作只是Tim過於興奮、不由自主地壓著他享受更多刺激的反應。

於是當Jason插入Dick的後穴時，Dick整個人驚恐得全身僵直，而他們也抓準這瞬間挺進自己的下體，直到深入喉嚨跟整根沒入至底，性器突然塞進咽喉的生理不適讓Dick不知道該先努力適應嘴巴好順利呼吸取得空氣，還是先掙扎開來自後方不明人士的性器入侵，突如其來的第三人讓他的神經高度緊繃，同時也讓神經更加敏感，突顯來自前後方的雙重刺激，Dick慌亂得想要掙脫，被Tim侷限住的上身已經因為嘔吐反應而泛出眼淚，他甚至無法反應下身動作只能讓那位不明的第三人扶住腰部來回進出他的體內操著他。

Dick緊繃身軀的咽喉收縮讓Tim幾乎繳械，他忍下射精的衝動安撫著陷入恐慌的Dick，他從對方的嘴裡退出，欣賞對方滴著唾液、混著不安張口喘息的表情，他用莖柱磨蹭著對方臉龐，像是意猶未盡地想繼續享用對方嘴巴又宛如代替親吻撫慰對方，仔細將Dick突然被頂到舒服地方卻因為是他人而不甘喊出呻吟的忍耐模樣盡收眼底。

難得能作為陌生人強上這位當年譽為黃金男孩的人，Jason也興致高昂地賣力挺入，事實上也不需要特別督促自己，Dick濕熱的腸壁服貼得完整包覆住Jason的性器，明明在進入時羞澀得宛如處子阻擾推擠著他，在退出時卻熱情得如同婊子糾纏勾引著他，舒服得讓Jason想把陰囊都給塞進去地自發挺進，就這麼一輩子插在裡面也無妨。

「做得很好。」Tim溺寵地說，他解下Dick的矇眼，露出對方含著驚慌與眼淚的雙眼，「你可以看看是誰正在享用你的體內。」

Dick幾乎是顫抖地轉過頭看向後方，但他還來不及說出字就被後方的人頂得酸軟呻吟，或許是發現是誰正在操著自己的認知，或許是在人面前被別人幹的興奮，從體內沿著脊椎傳至全身的快感令他泛起敏感的顫慄。

「被兩人同時操的感覺如何？Dickie Bird。」Jason退出至穴口，用龜頭磨蹭著穴緣的嫩肉，又突然一鼓作氣直接整根插進去，強烈的直擊讓對方根本無法開口說話，只能無力地憋著呻吟，聽著自己的氣音與陰囊撞擊屁股產生的曖昧響聲響徹整個房間。

「答案揭曉的話就繼續吧。」Tim扳回Dick的頭，重新將自己的陰莖塞進對方的嘴裡，「別忘了這裡。」

「嘖嘖，上下兩個口都被塞滿，你真應該看看現在自己這個樣子，簡直是欠幹的婊子。」Jason拍了一下對方臀瓣，來回進出的性器將對方腸道裡的液體不斷擠出，讓本來帶有濕潤的屁股如今更是黏膩不堪，分不清到底是Jason的前液還是潤滑液甚至腸液地沾濕兩人私處的毛髮，過多的液體也沿著股溝滴落到床單上，如同飢餓的嘴貪妄地流著口水吞吐美味的肉棒，每一下都讓Dick忍不住發出黏膩的喘息。

受到抽插體內的撞擊的影響不只Dick，還有將陰莖塞進對方嘴裡的Tim，Jason頂入的動作都讓Dick無法控制地往前傾，讓Dick嘴裡的性器更伸進自己的口腔甚至抵上咽喉，彷彿不只舌頭舔拭的口交，而是使Tim變成實質上用著性交的律動來回操著Dick的嘴巴，讓陰莖徹底插進Dick的喉嚨，使Dick的鼻尖埋入帶有體味的陰毛裡，Dick只能努力調適呼吸伸出舌頭，徒勞無功地舔著陰莖上滿是前液及唾液的濕潤，承接從鈴口不斷流出的體液，沿著嘴角流滿頸部及滴下。

Jason說得對，他上下兩個口都被塞滿，都被人像是婊子一樣操著自己。Jason的出現讓他突然在這場性事上覺得羞恥，卻也因此更突顯敏感難耐，宛如自己的醜態被曝光在對方面前，無法抵抗地被人用最不知廉恥的方式操糊他的腦子，用性愛的慾望灼燒他緊繃的神經。

「當年的手活，現在的肛交。」Jason低聲地笑，「你真的很適合被幹Dickie，難怪Tim要找我來，光一個人滿足不了你是嗎？」

Dick本能想反駁，但別說他的嘴裡含著一根性器無法說話，事實上他張口就只能呼出喘息，自從Jason找到他的敏感處後，Jason便惡質地故意用脹大的陰莖前端輾過他那一處，加深他已經燒到頂端的慾望，要不是Jason扶著他的腰，他恐怕已經被操得酸軟癱地。

「平時進出你身體的東西，此時讓你一邊品嚐一邊感受。」Tim輕聲地說，「讓Jason射在你體內吧！你不是一直想要我們感情融洽？作為兄弟共享的證據，就讓他射在裡面吧。」

Tim沒有再讓Dick含住他的性器，而是抽出來將Dick的臉貼著下體，抱住Dick的身軀讓Dick能專心感受後方的衝撞與體內不斷堆疊的快感。

「不……不要，不要讓他射在裡面……。」

Dick覺得自己快要燒起來，讓從未與對方做愛過的人第一次上陣就內射實在太超過，但他根本逃不了，被兩人強制固定住的他，鼻腔吸著Tim性器的氣味，後方傳來淫靡的肉慾拍打聲，所有的官感都顯示著自己正在被人操，被人不斷撞擊自己的臀肉、壓迫著敏感處，他的穴口幾乎麻木，成年男子的粗大與對方粗魯直接的攻勢，Dick猜想自己恐怕被幹到肉都翻出來，就在他以為自己會就這樣被人用陰莖釘死在床上時，對方故意深挺到最深處，直接將精液徹底射進他的體內，一股又一股，一滴不漏地強行灌入，讓他的體內滿滿都是對方精液的腥臭味。

「射了？」Tim問。

「射了。」Jason滿足地舔舔嘴，他讓軟下的性器自然滑出對方體內，垂下的陰莖滴著些許白濁，而同樣也滴有精液的還有Dick疲憊的性器，「他也射了，沒人摸這樣也能射。」

「明明平時都還能等到我的命令才射精，這次居然忍不住了。」Tim低頭看向還沈溺在被幹射的餘韻的人，「Jason的加入果然讓你很興奮。」

「那還真是我的榮幸。」Jason輕挑地說，「不過這就是Dick的不對了，你們的骯髒小遊戲不能這樣對吧？嘖嘖，怎麼能讓你的主人硬著你就先射了。」

Jason與Tim兩人並未說好，此時卻默契十足地交換位置，Jason拉過Dick讓Dick躺在自己身上，雙手將Dick的雙腿架起拉開，讓Dick的後穴徹底暴露在Tim的眼前。

「讓你的主人看看你後面的小嘴被別人餵得多飽。」Jason宛如調戲一樣親了Dick的額頭一下，但Dick可就沒那麼輕鬆了，被別人操過的洞被直接當著面大開給遊戲裡身為主人的Tim看，Dick既委屈又羞恥地幾乎漲紅著臉。

「被我以外的人上居然如此開心。」Tim伸出手指撥弄著紅腫的穴口嫩肉，射精過後的身體顯得特別敏感，他只不過輕輕一碰穴肉彷彿就因此顫抖起來，隨著拉扯可憐兮兮地吐出混有精液的濕黏液體。

「那是……Jason，…主、主人找來的……。」面對Tim注視自己私處的專注熱切眼神，Dick莫名害羞得撇過頭，雖然當事人都不知道自己哪時候射的，但他被別人幹射的確是事實。

「所以是待客周道嗎。」Tim慢慢增加手指，開始用手指操著剛剛才結束一場性愛的洞口，被操開的後穴輕而易舉地吞吐起Tim的手指，甚至熱情得好似直接吸附上來般地迎合Tim的玩弄，「那麼就得給你獎賞了。」

「你可要乖乖領獎啊～」Jason勾起嘴角，他將Dick的大腿拉得更開，直到連自己都能清楚看見Dick的穴口，打定主意要仔細欣賞Dick“領獎”的模樣，「說真的我還沒親眼看過鳥寶寶操人，肯定早就知道怎麼操你能讓你最爽吧！」

「當然。」Tim代為答覆，他扶著自己的勃起，用龜頭抵住穴口戳了兩下後，便慢慢地滑入Dick的體內，然後往上一頂，Dick彷彿因此被撐滿般不自覺地弓起身軀，抖著身體忍受體內再度被撐開的刺激，Tim並沒有維持姿勢太久，深知對方早就被操開以及自己已經期待已久這份濕熱包覆，他隨即動了起來，無情地磨蹭對方柔軟紅腫的腸壁，再度推升起對方的性慾，引發身軀亟欲滿足的飢渴，「我熟知他喜歡的所有地方。」

「也就是知道幹他哪裡最能讓他爽、讓他想被幹。」Jason滿意地微笑，這表示他們還有得玩。

Jason讓Tim接手Dick雙腳的固定，看見陰莖進出著自己剛剛先前享用過的後穴的模樣，使得Jason也想要玩點什麼，Dick被性慾折磨的脆弱樣子實在太合他的胃口了。

Jason不打算撫慰對方可憐孤單的性器，而是轉向撫摸起對方的胸部，雖然不如女性的乳房柔軟豐滿，但挺立的乳頭卻精巧得足以引發人的嗜虐心，帶著好玩又期待對方反應的心態，Jason的雙手畫起對方的乳暈、揉搓乳頭，甚至用力掐緊捏起充血紅腫的乳尖，胸部被惡意欺凌的Dick再也忍不住地扭動起身體，想要逃避過分超載的快感，Dick不是沒有被玩過胸部，只是很少被這麼刻意玩弄，而且還是一邊被幹一邊被玩，Jason的搓捏讓Dick幾乎以為自己的乳頭好像另一個性器一樣，在Jason的手中勃起挺立，彷彿即將射精般敏感地抖動脹大，甚至令他產生即將射出奶一樣的錯覺。

「哈，玩到居然想射了。」發現不知哪時Dick的性器再度硬起來，而且似乎就快到了，Jason果斷地鬆開手，Tim也配合地緩了下來，讓即將抵達高潮的Dick因為突然的抑止而哭了出來。

「你想射嗎？」Tim明知故問地哄著被中斷高潮的Dick。

「是的……我想射。」Dick嗚咽著。

「你想要我射在你裡面嗎？想要射在已經被人內射裝有精液的裡面嗎？」

「是、是的，拜託。」被亟欲發洩的慾望燒昏，Dick不自覺地扭著腰，哀怨著塞在他體內的性器為何不動一動緩解他的搔癢難耐呢。

「別顧著自己想射，你也要考慮一下我啊～」Jason扶著自己的半勃不懷好意地湊至Dick的嘴邊，「這裡也有你最喜歡的精液。」

「舔他。」Tim同意且催促，「說好了是獎賞，想要就好好舔。」

獲得允許的Dick幾乎是在Tim開口答應的瞬間，就迫不及待地張嘴含入擺在他面前的陰莖，只要能讓自己射就好，只要能讓自己獲得滿足就好，快感像是即將爆炸一樣塞滿自己無從發洩，卻又飢渴空虛得急需被填滿，從一開始的被兩人同時上，到被Jason強行內射，接下來又是後穴的抽插與乳頭的玩弄，再加上被刺激高潮卻突然中斷的折磨，過度的煎熬已經讓Dick沒了思考能力，滿腦子只剩性愛，想被幹、想射精、想要獎賞，想被射得滿滿。

Dick張開雙腿纏住Tim的腰主動地搖晃起來，後穴也積極收縮吸吮插在裡面的陰莖，極力想榨出肉棒裡的牛奶般討好按壓著，上面的嘴也沒在偷懶努力吸著Jason的陰莖，用舌頭仔細舔盡、撫過性器的任何地方，將它舔硬舔粗，連前液都不放過地舔吃乾淨，也不忘輕咬含起對方的陰囊，催促著蘊含在裡面的體液的噴出，填滿他的身體，灌滿他的體內。

此時他就是個欠幹的婊子，上面下面都插著陰莖、最喜歡精液的玩物。

Tim首先射出，他沒有讓Dick失望地將精液全數射進他的體內，讓腸肉歡欣鼓舞地吞含著滿滿的體液，灌入的滿足也讓Dick再度迎接高潮，彷彿在享受精液射在體內的飽足感那般，Dick無法克制地扭著身軀跟著射了出來，即使射完身體仍舊抽搐扭動著，而Jason也在這時候在Dick的口中釋放，猛烈的射精讓Dick無法全含住地濺在臉上，少許射在嘴裡的被他吞下，但更多的讓陷入急促呼吸的他無法嚥下，只能沾在舌頭隨著唾液流出，或是留在臉上沿著肌膚慢慢滑出一道道白色黏稠的水痕。

「沒想到效果這麼好。」Tim的臉龐因為高潮的滿足而顯得紅潤，不過比起自身的愉悅，他更滿意眼前的景象，上下沾滿液體沈溺癱軟的模樣，「果然找你來是對的，我就知道Dick不會排斥你。」

「你大概是我看過最瘋的人。」Jason惡質地將龜頭上殘留的液體抹在還無法反應的Dick的臉上，「居然找兄弟一起來上了自己的哥哥。」

「重點不是我怎麼想。」Tim微笑，「而是讓他滿意，他總是對你抱以虧欠，不管是為了什麼，他向來不會吝嗇自己的擁抱。」

「也最需要擁抱。」Jason接著說，「不管怎樣，我得說這個補償我很滿意。」

「那真是太好了。」Tim真誠地說。

「你覺得Dickie Bird清醒之後會想幹掉我們嗎？」

「不會的。」Tim欣賞著從Dick股縫間緩緩流出白濁液體的景象，這個體液可能是自己的，也可能是Jason的，更有可能是他們兩人的，Tim露出笑容。

「因為從開始直到最後，他並未喊出紅色。」

End

**Author's Note:**

> 整個就是鈣片風，自己重看一次都覺得我的天啊這什麼東西然後大笑XDD


End file.
